The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon/Stephanie Banished
(Up on the cloud, Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Elena, Cat in the Hat, Thing 1, Thing 2, Krinklebein, and the kids are amazed by the sight of Slumberland as Crash’s group watched) Sabrina: Wow, Crash. Tawna: This is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She and the other girls suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Slumberland) Peach: Hey, there's Pixie Hollow over there! Daisy: Home of the Ridonculous Race girls. Olivia: Pretty! (Elena then noticed a certain area in the east part of Slumberland) Elena: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Donald: Oh boy! Pretty mermaids! Jose: Beautiful mermaids. (Sighs) Panchito: It's beautiful, all right. Sally: But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Conrad: By jove! (Cat in the Hat then noticed another certain location at the west part of Slumberland) Cat in the Hat: And there's the Elder Dragon Village down there! Krinklebein: Led by Ignitius, leader of the dragon elders! Thing 1 and Thing 2: And his young ward, Cynder! Fievel: Wow! (Tiff then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Slumberland) Tiff: And there's Skull Rock! Tuff: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! Kirby: Poyo! Fievel: Now that's cool! (Olivia suddenly noticed Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's ship to the south area) Olivia: Hey, look! There's Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowser, and the pirates! Conrad: Yeah, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s enemies and.... (Salem then noticed something fishy going on at the ship) Salem: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Crash: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to Stephanie, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson) Crash: You seven take the others to the island! Spyro: Crash, the Mario Brothers,, and I'll stay here and draw Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's fire! Stephanie: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those four girls? Luigi: Because it's the right thing to do, Stephanie! Mario: So come on, let's-a go! (Stephanie sighed in anger and gave in) Stephanie: Alright! (She flies ahead with Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson and mumbles to herself) Stephanie: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those four girls! (Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Elena, and the kids go on ahead following the four while Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers stayed behind. Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers then whistled down to the ship) Crash: Hey! Cortex, you old Crazyfish! Spyro: Ripto, you Dinofish! Mario: Up here, Bowser! You old Turtlefish! Luigi: Come and get us! (More cannonballs were fired at Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, but the four kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, Salem, Donald, Jose, Panchito, the kids, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson suddenly noticed Stephanie zooming too far ahead to the island) Peach: Why is Stephanie going too far? Miles: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Stephanie) Sabrina: Stephanie! (Stephanie ignored her) Daisy: Not so fast! Tawna: Wait up, please! Olivia: Slow down, Stephanie! Sally: Please, Stephanie! Carrie: They can't keep up with you and neither can us! (Stephanie kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Tawna: Stephanie! Wait! (But once far ahead, Stephanie disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson turned to the group) Ellody: We're gonna try and find Stephanie. You stay here. Panchito: Are you sure we should stay up here, señoritas? Miles: I'm sure. Crimson: Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. The other Ridonculous Race girls then continued to give chase) Jen: I'm afraid Stephanie is heading for our hideout. Kitty: I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. I saw how jealous she looked when Tawna, Sabrina, Peach, and Daisy spent some time with Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. Carrie: We gotta try and stop her. Crimson: We better hurry. (Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson flew down into the forest too and noticed Stephanie arriving to the hideout in the form of Cloudburst Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed Kitty, Carrie, Jen, Miles, Ellody, and Crimson coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, the six crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Stephanie flew to the main room and found the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragons themselves and they are fast asleep. The mouse is a humanoid mouse with brown fur, peach markings at the muzzle and underbelly, blue eyes, a black nose, whiskers, and wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, white gloves, and a red marching band hat with a black visor and a white feather. He is Timothy Q. Mouse, the second-in-command of the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragons during Crash’s absence. One crow is a tall, muscular humanoid crow with pink skin, black feathers, blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and feet, black talons, and wearing a blue sleeveless vest with a gold button, a lavender and fuchsia striped necktie, a brown bowler hat with a fuchsia ribbon and a blue feather, lavender spats on his feet, and sometimes smokes a cigar. He is Jim Crow, the oldest of the Crow Brothers. The second crow is a tall, thin humanoid crow with pink skin, black feathers, blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and feet, black talons, and wearing pince-nez glasses, a gray sleeveless vest with black buttons, and a gray fedora hat. He is Preacher Crow, the second oldest of the Crow Brothers and Jim’s little brother. The third crow a tall, thin humanoid crow with pink skin, black feathers, blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and feet, black talons, and wearing a yellow topless fedora hat and a blue and fuchsia striped short-sleeved shirt. He is Straw Hat Crow, Jim’s other little brother and Preacher’s twin. The fourth crow is a short, fat humanoid crow with pink skin, black feathers, blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and feet, black talons, and wearing a blue fedora hat and a fuchsia sleeveless vest with a blue button. He is Fat Crow, the third oldest of the Crow Brothers and Jim, Preacher, and Straw Hat’s little brother. And the last crow is a small, thin humanoid crow with pink skin, black feathers, blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and feet, black talons, and wearing white-rimmed glasses with pink lenses, a lime green short-sleeved shirt, and a blue boatlike hat. He is Glasses Crow — or Little Guy Crow — the youngest of the Crow Brothers and Jim, Preacher, Straw Hat, and Fat’s little brother. One pony is a Unicorn with a purple coat, violet and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and a light pink star shaped cutie mark. She is Twilight Sparkle, Timothy's girlfriend. The second pony is a Pegasus with a light blue coat, reddish pink eyes, and a rainbow mane, tail, and cutie mark. She is Rainbow Dash, Jim's girlfriend. The third pony is a Unicorn with a white coat, blue eyes, purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark with three diamonds. She is Rarity, Straw Hat’s girlfriend. The fourth pony is a Pegasus with a yellow coat, pink mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark with three butterflies. She is Fluttershy. The fifth pony is an Earth pony with a light pink coat, a rosy mane and tail, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark with a blue balloon and two yellow balloons. She is Pinkie Pie, Fat’s girlfriend. The sixth pony is an an Earth pony with an orange coat, yellow mane and tail, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat, and a cutie mark with three apples. She is Applejack, Glasses’ girlfriend. And the last pony is a Unicorn pony with a light amber coat, red and yellow mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark that resembles a red and yellow sun. She is Sunset Shimmer, Preacher’s girlfriend and the Mane Six’s best friend. And the baby male dragon has purple scales, green eyes, and light green horns and underbelly. He is Spike, Twilight Sparkle’s assistant and the Mane Seven’s best friend. Anyway, Stephanie zipped around, trying to wake them up) Stephanie: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Stephanie finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Jim in the head, waking him up and knocking his hat off, and the club then landed in Fat wing as he still slept. Jim put his hat back on, looked around, and then saw the club in Fat's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Jim: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He then kicked Fat, knocking him into Preacher and Straw Hat, waking them up in the process. Fat then rolled into Preacher and Straw Hat on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Crows and Ponies and Timothy. After recovering, Preacher and Straw Hat got angry) Preacher: Who are you shoving?! Straw Hat: Yeah?! (Insulted, Fat punches Preacher and Straw Hat, knocking them back into the wall) Fat: You, that's who! (Soon, Timothy, Spike, and the Lost Crows and Ponies, except Fluttershy and Glasses, broke into a fist fight) Fluttershy: Oh boy. Glasses: Here we go again. Fluttershy: Yeah. (As Preacher tried to break up the fight, Stephanie tugged on Timothy's tail, trying to get his attention. But Jim however noticed) Stephanie: Listen! I've got orders from Crash Bandicoot! Jim: Orders from Crash Bandicoot? (To Timothy and the Lost Crows and Ponies) Stop fighting! Stephanie says we've got orders from Crash Bandicoot! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Jim) Timothy: What's the orders, Stephanie? Stephanie: Crash says there are terrible Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy birds! Applejack: Terrible whats? Sunset Shimmer: Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy birds. Twilight Sparkle: (Skeptically) Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy birds? Timothy: I don't think I ever heard of them. Stephanie: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Fluttershy: Dangerous and carnivorous? Stephanie: Yes! And they're flying this way! Glasses: Flying this way?! Preacher: Oh, please! Sunset Shimmer: Do you really believe this? Spike: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Rainbow Dash: (Skeptically towards Stephanie) So fine. How do we stop them? Stephanie: I don't like your tone, Rainbow Dash. (To the Lost Starter Pokemon quickly) Crash says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Timothy: To what? Stephanie: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Fat: Smash them? Jim: Kick them? Twilight: Headbutt them? Preacher: Stomp on them? Stephanie: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Stephanie: Shoot them down! Applejack: Shoot them down, huh? Stephanie: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Stephanie, Spike, and the Lost Crows and Ponies, except Timothy, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Applejack, raced out of their hideout to go after those “birds” Stephanie mentioned. Timothy, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Applejack raced out too and noticed Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy flying in the sky) Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Stephanie lied! Applejack: (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Timothy: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, my foot! Fluttershy: (Angrily) That totally resemble beautiful women? Really? Timothy: (Angrily) I'm not afraid of them! (Suddenly, the Total Drama fairies, having awakened from their unconsciousness, met up with them) Kitty: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, Spike and the rest of the Lost Crows and Ponies prepared themselves and then saw the four girls) Stephanie: There they are! That's them! Glasses: Oh, yeah! Spike: That is them! Jim: Don't let their beauty fool you! Spike and Lost Crows and Ponies, except Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Applejack: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (They then fired their weapons at Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy. Although the attacks missed them, the girls lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Girls: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Stephanie watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi appeared and caught Tawna, Sabrina, Peach, and Daisy respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Stephanie got shocked and angry) Stephanie: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi puts Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy down on the ground) Sabrina: Oh, thank you, guys! Tawna: Crash, my hero! Peach: Oh, Mario! Daisy: Luigi, you and your friends saved our lives! Spyro: Don’t thank just us. Crash: Thank our friends who saw the whole incident. Mario: They warned us about you in danger. (Timothy, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, and the Total Drama fairies came out) Timothy: We had to do the right thing for you. Fluttershy: Otherwise you’d be dead. Applejack: That’s right. (Up on the tree branch, Stephanie got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Jen: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, the rest of the London group, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Olivia: Are you hurt, girls? Fievel: We got scared. Sabrina: Of course not. Peach: We're fine. Daisy: But we were so worried about our lives. Conrad: But wow, you could've been killed! Sally: Like actual hunted birds! Tiff: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Tawna: We're fine, Tiff. Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, Spike and the Lost Crows and Ponies ran up to them, shouting about their “Accomplishments”) Spike: Crash, I got them with my fire breath! Straw Hat: Nah, I got them with my slingshot! Glasses: No, I did! (Jim shoved them aside and bragged) Jim: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds! Fat: (Lunging at Jim) Like you would kill four birds with one stone! Jim: Ow! Get off! (Spike and the Lost Crows and Ponies then broke into another fist fight until Crash shouted at them) Crash: Attention! (Spike and the Lost Crows and Ponies stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Crash: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! (Spike and the Lost Crows and Ponies got confused on why Crash got angry at them for this) Spyro: Don't you realize that these four are girls and not birds? Twilight Sparkle: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Luigi: That's right. Crash: And we brought those four girls to be our four mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Timothy: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, four mothers? (The five girls nodded) Timothy: So that's why they're here. Rarity: My goodness! Applejack: Golly! We wanted a mother for a long time. Mario: That's right. Luigi: (To Spike and the Lost Crows and Ponies) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Fat: (Crying in guilt) But Stephanie said they were birds! Crash: Wait, Stephanie? Ellody: My friends and I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save those girls. Crash: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Preacher spoke up) Preacher: She tricked us! Rainbow Dash: Stephanie said that you ordered us to shoot those four girls down! (Fat, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Fat: It was a lie! Fievel: I bet Stephanie was jealous of Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Stephanie tried to sneak away when Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi called out to her) Crash: (Angrily) Stephanie? Mario: (Angrily) Stephanie! (Stephanie came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Stephanie: What's going on? Crash: (Calmly) Come here. Mario: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Stephanie. Spyro: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Stephanie gave in angrily and admitted it) Stephanie: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Luigi: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Stephanie: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Crash! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi got angry) Mario: Stephanie! Crash: That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Spyro: I agree with Crash! Luigi: That's right! Crash: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Stephanie got angry) Stephanie: You can't do that! Crash: Yes, we can! (After looking at the four girls, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Stephanie quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Sabrina: Don't banish her forever. Peach: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Tuff: But she almost killed you four. Crimson: Sabrina and Peach are right, actually. Total Drama fairies: Yeah. (The others turned to the Total Drama fairies) Crimson: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Kitty: That's right. Carrie: Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing the Total Drama fairies are right, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi spoke to them) Crash: Guys? I need you to deliver a message to Stephanie from me and the girls. Spyro: And a second one from me. Mario: Don't forget a third one from me and Luigi. Crimson: Okay. Name them. Luigi: Mine and Mario's message is to tell her about your words of wisdom. Crash: And that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Kitty: Got it. Carrie: And the second one? Sabrina: Tell Stephanie that Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and I didn't mean to make her jealous. Tawna: And that we’re sorry. Daisy: And that we just wanna be friends. Peach: That's right. Ellody: Got that. Miles: And the third one? Spyro: Tell her that Crash, Mario, Luigi, the girls, and I will never make her jealous again. Total Drama fairies: Got it. Crimson: We'll go to her then. Total Drama fairies: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (The Total Drama fairies flew away to where Stephanie flew away. Once that's done and over with, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and their Slumberland friends changed the subject) Crash: Anyway, we must welcome our guests properly by showing them our hideout. Spyro: Good idea. (Back at Cloudburst Tree, the group arrived and entered the tree after looking out for spies. Inside, the London group was amazed by the interior) Elena: Wow, this is neat! Donald: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Tiff: And tidy. Not to mention sparkly. Tuff: No wonder you love living in the wilderness. Rarity: We have an extra room, but.... (They unveiled a filthy extra room) Rarity: It's messy. (The London group didn't mind) José: Well, we'll just clean it up. Panchito: It is un poco sucio. Fievel: Give it a nice, home-like touch. Olivia: We can work together even. Kirby: Poyo! (The others agreed) Conrad: Is it okay if you, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy wait out here in the room until it's done, Sabrina? Sabrina: Sure. Tawna: Why not? Peach: Of course. Daisy: Give it a go! (Then, after grabbing some broomsticks, mops, and other cleaning supplies, the group, except Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy who're waiting in the other room, then started cleaning the clutter out of the room and off the floor. As they started, Crash started singing) Crash: Let's be quiet As a mouse And make a lovely Little house For Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy Spyro: All for Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy Mario and Luigi: They've come to stay Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: And be our four mothers At last we have four mothers Crash: Home sweet home Upon the wall Spyro: A welcome mat down In the hall For Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy Mario and Luigi: So that Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy Won't go away Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers Crash: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Spyro: Make us pockets And sing to us Mario and Luigi: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Over and over Crash: They'll be waiting At the door Spyro: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy Mario and Luigi: Lovely Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy' Here to stay Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers (After the clutter is cleared, they start scrubbing and sweeping the floor and the walls) Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers (After cleaning and working hard, the room was clean at last. The London group ran and got Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy into the room and to their happiness, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy was happy to see a clean room) Crash: Oh what pleasure They'll bring to us Spyro: Make us pockets And sing to us Mario and Luigi: Tell us stories We've been longing To hear Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Over and over Crash: They'll be waiting At the door Spyro: We won't be lonely Anymore Since Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy (They seat Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy on the bed and as Fluttershy handed a bouquet of flowers to Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, everyone, except the kids from London and Salem continued singing) Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and friends: Lovely Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy' Here to stay Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: We have four mothers At last we have four mothers Crash: They'll be our four mothers Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: It's nice to have four mothers Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and friends: Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy' Here to stay (After the song ended, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Sabrina spoke) Tawna: Lovely darling room! Sabrina: It's beautiful! Daisy: It's like a castle bedroom! Twilight Sparkle: So, we got one question left. Peach: And what's that? Jim: (Whispering to the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon) One, two, three. (They kneel on the floor) Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: Please be our four mothers. (The girls giggled and agreed) Girls: Very well. Peach: We would be honored. (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon cheered until they realized something) Twilight Sparkle: Wait! We need four fathers. (Getting the idea, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi spoke up) Crash: I can be your father for Tawna. Mario: So will I for Peach. Luigi: Me too. But for Daisy. Donald: And me for Sabrina. (Sabrina agreed even, despite giggling at Donald's offer) Spyro: And call me Uncle Spyro. (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon cheered) Crash: You know, come to think of it…. I think we should discipline the children! Donald: I say we spank the children before they try to kill you again! Mario: Tut-tut! Luigi: That’s inhumane. Spyro: Then what should the mothers suggest? (The girls thought it over and got an idea) Daisy: I know something really good for discipline. (She pulls vegetables out of her bag) Daisy: Make them eat vegetables. Peach: The most barbaric…. Tawna: The most disgusting taste of all…. Sabrina: (Smells one) And the most smelly kind. Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: Spank us, Crash! Spank us! Crash: Actually, vegetables it is. (The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon groaned. After that's done, Peach got an idea) Peach: Now come along, children. As a reward for eating the vegetables, we're going on an outing. Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Crash: Yep! Spyro: We're going on some adventures around the island. Daisy: That will be fun. Group: Okay. (Crash turned to the others) Crash: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Tawna: I want to see the mermaids. Fat: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Pinkie Pie: I love lions! Timothy: Or tigers? Twilight Sparkle: Hunting for tigers sounds good! Straw Hat: No, bears. Fluttershy: But I'm afraid of bears. Applejack: Oh my! Glasses: (To us readers) My girlfriend wanted to say that. Conrad: Actually, I prefer to want to see a certain reptilian clan. Olivia: Yeah, the Dragon Elders! Crash: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Tawna? (Spyro, Mario, Luigi, Sabrina, Peach, Daisy, and Salem went up to them) Crash: So that means you guys go and find and capture the dragons. (The dragon-finding group saluted in agreement) Crash: Conrad, you be the leader. Sally, you be second-in-command, and Cat, you be the general. Conrad: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Sally: (Saluting) Me too, Crash. Cat in the Hat: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Conrad: Forward, march! (Then, the dragon-finding group marched through the forest with Olivia following last) Olivia: Come on, Bear! Let's go for it! Tawna: Guys! Be careful! Fievel: Don't worry, Tawna. Peach: They'll be fine. Crash: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Crash's group then flew to the direction Mermaid's Lagoon) Coming up: The dragon-finding group search to capture the dragon, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies